Harry and Elizabeth Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by artemis7448
Summary: Harry has a twin sister named Elizabeth. She became slightly disabled when Voldemort cast the killing curse at her and her brother. Follows some of the book and some of the movie. I suck at summaries. T because it has some bad things later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Disappearing Glass-ELIZABETH POTTER'S POV

"Get up!" screeched Aunt Petuina. "Get up! NOW!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I quickly swung out of bed and went to shake Harry awake. I thought, _Harry, wake up_. _You need to wake up now._

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Hello," he said. I smiled warmly.

"Are you up?" called Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, we are," Harry responed.

"Well, get to the kitchen, Harry."

He got up and pulled on some socks. When he walked out, Aunt Petunia was at the door waiting for me. I nodded my head as if to say "yes?" "You are comig with us to the zoo this year." She handed me a set of clothes and shoes. "Please wear these. The mother of Peirs Polkiss told me that her son has taken a small fancy in you, so please don't act odd."

I raised my eyebrows as I took the clothes. I quickly grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. I wrote,_ I won't act odd. I'll be on my best behavior._

I turned and walk into the cuboard. I quickly changed into the fitting tee and jeans. After I slipped on the sneakers, I went to the kitchen. Harry was flipping the bacon as I walked in.

Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper. His eyes raked over me. "Hide that scar!" he howled.

Me and Harry had similar lightning bolt scars on our faces. Harry's scar was on his forehead and easily covered. Mine, on the other hand, was on the left side of my face. It went from my temple to my jaw. I normally wore my bangs over my left eye and that side of my face. Right now it was pulled back. I sighed and rearranged my hair back to it's manditory part of style.

I walked up to the table which was covered in presents. Dudley and Aunt Petuina walked in then. He quickly made his way oaver to the presents and started to count them. After he finished, he looked chest fallen. "Thirty-six," he said. "That's two less then last year."

"You forgot the one from Auntie Marge, under the big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"Alright, thirty-seven than." He was going red in the face. Harry started to wolf down his bacon. He thought Dudley was going to have one of his tantrums and he could flip the table.

Aunt Petuina must have sensed it too, because she said, "We'll buy you two presents while we're out. How's that popkins?"

Dudley thought for a moment. "So I'll thirty... thirty..."

"N-n-ni-nine," I croaked slowly. My voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard. My voice was soft and sweet as Harry described it, but to me it sounded like a dying frog.

"Yes," Aunt Petuina said. "Duddydums will have thirty-nine." She looked at me. "Thank you for helping him

I noddded with an inward smile.

The phone rang just as Dudley started to open his presents. He got a racing bike, a camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a VCR. He was unwrapping a gold wrist watch when Aunt Petuina came back. Apparantly, Mrs. Figg couldn't watch Harry. She had broken her leg. They tried to find a place for Harry when the Polkiss family arrived.

A little while later, me, Harry, Dudley, and Piers were all in the Dursley's car on the way to the zoo. We got chocolate ice creams. Well, me, Dudley, and Piers did. The Dursley's only got Harry a lemon pop.

We wandered around the zoo until about lunch. We went to the zoo resautant. Dudley had a tantrum when his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top. Uncle Vernon bought him a new one and Harry finished the first one.

After lunch, we went to the reptile house, Dudley found the biggest snake in the place. It was this huge boa constricter that could wrap twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crush it flat. But at the moment, it didn't really do anything. It was asleep.

Dudley and Piers their noses pressed up on the window. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass. "Again." He did it again but the animal snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. They shuffled away.

Harry and I moved up to the glass to gaze at the snake. It was a gorgeous snake. It had a brown diamond on it's back. Suddenly, it raised it's head and looked at us. "Hello..." I heard it say.

"Hello," Harry said back.

Harry and the snake talked for a few mintues before we were shoved to the ground. "Look at the snake!" shouted Dudley.

Suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley and Piers fell into the habitat. The snake was unwinding and slide out of it's home. It hissed "Thanks, amigos."

My eyes grew wide and I scooted back from the snake. The zoo manger made both me and Aunt Petuina tea. After we calmed down, we went home.

Dudley and Piers were having hystarics, Dudley saying it almost bit his leg off, while Piers sweared it tried to squeeze him to death. But what was worse was when Piers said, "Harry was talking to it, right Harry?"

When we got back and Piers had left, Harry was sent to our cupboard with no meals for two weeks. I, on the other hand, was told to go to Dudley's old toy room and I couldn't aruge. In it was a cot that was big enough for me. I sat on it and thought of Harry's punishment. I should have been with him. I sighed and called it a day.

this is me first fanfic. please review


	2. Letters, letters, letters

Letters, letters, letters-ELIZABETH POTTER'S POV

When Harry got out, Dudley had already broken his camera, crashed his plane, and first time out on hi racing bike, knocked down Mrs. Figg who was crossing the street.

The only thing that upset upset him was Dudley's gang came by everyday. Piers, Dennis, Malcom and Gordon were all big and stupid, but Dudley trumped them all, for he was the leader. Also, Harry was angry because every one in Dudley's gang had a crush on me. But what really bothered him was that the gang normally did Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

We spent most of our time outside of the house to aviod them and to ponder about school. He would be off to secondary school while Dudley was to go to Smeltings. But the worsest part was I wasn't going to school with Harry. I was going to an all girls school. It was local, but still too far from Harry. Nobody there would be able to understand me and what I would try to say.

One day in July, Aunt Petuina took Dudley into London to get his school uniform, leaving us at Mrs. Figg's. She wasn't as bad as usual. She had broke her leg by tripping over one of her cats and wasn't quite as fond them now. She let us watch a bit of TV and gave us some chocolate cake that tasted very old.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the sitting room in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tail coats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby walking sticks used for hitting each other. Supposed to be good training for later life.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petuina both looked extremly proud. They couldn't beleive their Dudley grew up so fast. Me and Harry both think we cracked five ribs togather from trying not to laugh.

That night, I had a strange dream. All I remember is me (some-how) in it, and teachers. That's the only thing I could remember of it. I woke in the morning pondering the possiblities.

When I went downstairs for breakfest, I found Dudley and my brother with their ears against the door, listening to a conversation between Aunt Petuina and Uncle Vernon. I heard their voices perfectly fine from where I was standing, but I couldn't tell them that. It had somthing to do with letters for me and Harry.

Later that day, Harry came into my room with a confused and upset look on his face. "I've been moved up here with you," he told me. "It probably has somthing to do with those letters we got. They had no return address," he answered my unspoken question(not funny).

The next morning, breakfest was an extremly quiet event. Dudley was upset that Harry was in his room. He screamed, whacked Uncle Vernon with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mum and thorwn his tortoise though the green house roof and Harry stilll wasn't out of his room. I knew Harry was regretting not opening our letters in the hall instead of bring them to the kitchen. Our aunt and uncle kept looking at each other darkly.

When the post came, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go get it instead of Harry or me. He banged his stick all the way down the hall. Suddenly he shouted, "There's somemore! 'To Mr. H Potter' and 'Ms. E Potter'-"

Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall with me and Harry at his heels. He wrestled our cousin to the ground and snatched the letters from his hands. It looked quite hard to get it because Harry had jumped onto Uncle Vernons back, trying to get our letters from them.

When the fighting stopped, Uncle Vernon rasped at us,"Go to your room." I rushed away before I could hear any more.

When we got back, Harry told me that he that someone knew we had moved out of the cupboard and knew we hadn't recived our first letter. He bet that they would try again. He had a plan so they wouldn't fail. But I wasn't as confident.

The repaired alarm clock (which I fixed) rang at six o'clock the next morning. I turned it off as Harry slipped out of bed and put on some clothes. He was silent so he wouldn't wake the Durleys. He went downstairs without turning on any lights. He planed on waiting for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive so he could get the mail.

Suddenly, there was a "AAAAARRRGH!" It was Uncle Vernon. Apparantly, he had slept down there to stop Harry from trying what he was. I was brought downstairs and we were yelled at for over a half an hour. He then sent me off to make him some and I both went to the kitchen and by the time we got back,the mail had landed on Uncle Vernon's lap. I counted six letters that were addressed to Harry and I in green ink.

"We want-" Hary beganbut our uncle stared to tear them up before our eyes.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. Instead, he nailed up the mail slot in the front door. "See," he explained as Aunt Petunia him some fruit cake, "if they can't _deliver _them they'lljust give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh , these people's minds work in strange ways, Petuina, they're not like you and me."

On Friday, more then two dozen letters came for me and Harry. Since they couldn't go throughthe mail slot, they were jammed in the door sides and some came through the downstairs bathroom window. Uncle Vernon stayed home again. He burned the letters then nailed boards to the cracks in the front and back doors so nothing could get in or out. He hummed a song and jumped at every small noise.

On Sunday morning, Uncle vernon was in a happy mood. "No post on Sunday," he reminded us cheerfully. I rolled my eyes just as a letter came from the fireplace and hit him on the back of the head. Next, thirty or fourty letters pelted out of the fireplace. As the Durleys ducked, Harry and I were jumping in the air trying to catch one or two.

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized me around the waist and threw me into the hall, followed by Harry. When Aunt Petuina and Dudley ran out, our uncle slammed the door shut to the kitchen. I could still here the stream of letters hitting the walls and floor. "That does it," Uncle Vernon said. "I want everyone back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguements!" He looked quite scary with only half a mustache that nobody argued at all. Ten minutes later, we were in the Dursleys' car and on the highway. Uncle Vernon had hit Dudley over the head because he had tried to pack his TV, VCR and computer so he was sniffling.

We drove for quite a long while. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would drive in a diffrenet direction while mutterih=ng,"Shake 'em off." We stopped at a gloomy looking hotel outside a city. Dudley, Harry, and I shared a room with two twin beds that had damp musty smelling sheets. Harry gave me the bed and he stared out the window all night.

The next day we drove off in a hurry because the hotel had gotten a bunch of letters addressed to Harry and I. We drove for hours. Then we would stop, Uncle Vernon would get out of the car and look around. He would get back in then contuine on. He did it in the middle of the forest, in a plowed feild, halfway across a suspention bride and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" asked dudley to no one in particular. Uncle Vernon had parked us on the coast, locked us in the car and disappeared. It had also started to rain. "It's Monday. Tthe Great Humberto'son tonight. I want to stay some place with a _television."_

Monday. Tomorrow was Tuesday. That meant tomorrow was me and Harry's eleventh birthday! Our birthday's had never been fun though. Last year, I got a coat hanger while Harry got some of Uncle Vernon's old socks. But, you don't turn eleven every day. I glanced at Harry and i knew he was thinking the same thing.

Twenty minutes later, we were in a broken down shack. It smelled strongly of seaweed and the wind whistled through the gaps. The fireplace was damp and empty. The shack also only had two rooms.

Uncle Vernon gave us a bag of chips and a banana. After we finished, he tried to start a fire, but the chip bags only smoked and shrivled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" our uncle said cheerfully.

He was in a good mood. He thought no one would be able to get through the strom to our little shack to deliver mail. Harry and I silently agreed but we didn't say a word(ha, ha).

A little while later, Harry and I were given a thin blanket to cover us. I startrd to whimper slightly because I always imaganed our parents died on a night like this. Harry pulled me into his arms but we didn't fall asleep. We layed there untill a minute before midnight when Harry had the idea to yell it's my birthday in Dudley's ear at midnight after wishing me a happy birthday.

Before he could do it, there was a BOOM. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

** Sorry it took so long. My computer was giving me grief. Do ya like it? Do ya love it? please let me know in your reviews.- Artemis**


	3. The Keeper of Keys

Keeper of Keys and Explaintions-ELIZABETH POTTER'S POV

BOOM!

This time Dudley woke. "Where's the cannon?" he asked sleepily.

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petuina came into the room, the former with a gun. "Who's out there?" he called. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

There was a small pause, then a mighty: SMASH!

The door fell down on the floor and a large dark figure walked in. After he entered, he put the door back in the doorway. I watched timidly from behind Harry from where we stood in the back of the room.

The man that walked in had lots of wildly curly hair and beard. He looked to wild to be allowed in any place. All you could make out were his eyes, which glinted like little black bettles under all his hair. "Couldn't have made us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey."

He walked up to the sofa where Dudley was. When the giant stopped, he shot up and ran to his mum. "An' here's Harry!" the giant exclaimed. "But where's little Elizabeth?" I peered over Harry's shoulder to see the giant smiling at us. "Las' time I saw ye, you two were babies. Harry, yeh look just like yer dad, but yeh have yer mum's eyes." He then spotted me. "An' Elizabeth! Galloping gorgoyles, yeh look just like yer mum's own twin! She didn't have one, but yeh could be her. Just only a wee bit o' hazel in yer eyes that shows yer James's girl."

Uncle Vernon made an odd rasping noise. It kinda sounded like breathing. "I demand you leave at once!" he barked. "Your breaking and entering!"

"Shut up, yeh great prun." The giant grabbed the rifle and twistedit like it was putty, then tossed it into the corner. I slowly took a step back. There was another funny noise, like a mouse being trodded on. "Any- Elizabeth, Harry," the giant said, turning to us, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll still taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his coat, he produced a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers to reveil a large, sticky, chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday, Harry and Elizabeth" written in green and blue looked up at the giant. I knewa Harry meant to say thank you, but instead of that coming out, he said,"Who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He held out one of his huge hands and shook my brother's whole arm. When he tried to do it to me, I backed up like a frightened animal.

He frowned then shrugged his shoulders. "What about that tea, eh?" he rubbed his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh got it, mind."

He looked at the chip bags and snorted. He bent down and we couldn't see anything he was doing, but when he came up, a fire was roaring. It filled the whole place with flickering light, and I felt it start to warm me.

The giant sat again and began to pull things out of his pockets: a copper kettle, sausages, a poker, a tea pot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of amber liquid, which he took a swig from before making some tea. Soon, sausages were sizzling and you could smell them through out the hut. After a bit of silence, the giant slid the first six fat, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, making Dudley move. Uncle Vernon warned him not to eat anything the giant touched.

The giant chuckled darkly. "Yer puddin' of a son don' need any more fattenin', don' worry."

He gave Harry the food who gave three of the sausages to me. I stayed away from the giant as I scarfed down the food. "Come here, Elizabeth," the giant said, "I'm not going to hurt yeh." I quickly shook my head and stayed rooted to the ground. "Why?"

I stared at the giant, horrified that I could not answer. I wanted to kick myself for being so careless and not being closer to the stranger.

Finally, Harry said, "I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are."

The giant gulped down his tea and wiped it on the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid, everybody does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about that, o' course."

"Er - no."

I kinda zoned out after that since I couldn't talk and I very tired. I heard Aunt Petunia saying our mom was a freak and how'd we'd be freaks, etc.. I heard he mention my muteness but I didn't really care. I was used to not talking and people staring at me for it. It was nothing new.

I was pulled out of the daze by Harry handing me a letter. It was made of parchment and was thick. I opened it and pulled out the parchment with the message on it. I read:

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss E. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been_

_ accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and_

_ equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no _

_ no later then July 31st._

Yours Sincerely

Minervea McGonagall

Deputy Headmisteress

Suddenly Hagrid pulled out a be ragged owl from one of his pickets along with a quill and paper. He wrote a quick note before sending the owl off.

Suddenly, everything that day crashed down on me, for I was suddenly exhausted. I curled up on the floor next to Harry. He had always commented saying I could fall asleep any where, except when my family and friends were in trouble. I would always be wide awake. Within seconds of putting my head on the ground, I was asleep.

So sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school the vacation and the stupid computer kept deleting everything that I wrote. I'll do my best to update once every two weeks, but no promises. and please review and tell me what you think and give suggestions on how to make the story a bit more interesting. That's all I'm asking. Thanks for reading!


End file.
